A vehicle controller of the related art is known which monitors the output value of an acceleration sensor attached into a vehicle, and applies the output value to various systems (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In this vehicle controller, it is possible to detect whether or not the acceleration sensor attached to the vehicle has an error.